A conventional pixel point includes three subpixels, that is, a red subpixel, a green subpixel and a blue subpixel. According to a conventional pixel arrangement, a large number of subpixels are required to achieve a certain resolution, which adversely affects a light transmittance of a panel. In general, a required brightness is maintained by increasing backlight power, thereby increasing a product cost.